Dave and Lucy
by 11cleyva
Summary: Oneshot. Dave is in love with Lucy, but does she love him?


**This is a random story that I just thought of. Please enjoy.**

There she was, with her hair of red like the apples, she was just as sweet too. How Dave, loved her. He was smitten by, Lucy the very first glance of her, that smile. He knew she didn't mean that smile as to what he took it as, he saw their future together. Running on the beach, picnics in the park, serenading her over the bridge and kissing her. Oh to kiss, he would give anything to actually press his lips to hers. But he did want more, not that he knew how. He just wanted to try for a kiss and maybe, just maybe she'd let him... Make fireworks together?

He quivered with joy thinking of it. He never did that before and with a human. Would it even work, was he big enough in certain places to please her? Dave got a little self conscious about the length of his member. It wasn't anything impressive he just got worried if it wasn't enough.

He was too caught up with his worry to notice someone had crept up from behind. A little tap on his back, brought him back to his surroundings and to his surprise it was Lucy. He stood straight and tried to look suave for her. Why was she here, down in the lab?

"Hi Dave." Her voice was heavenly on his ears. He smiled and walked forward to her looking down. Her red painted toes in those blue heels made him melt, he followed those legs and imagined the underneath that blue dress. He couldn't help himself, like a dog without any care he grabbed her leg and hugged it. He was in love with her and there wasn't anyway to stop him. "Oh aren't you just a friendly little guy." she coo and picked him up. He was heavier than he seemed and she cradled him in her arms.

Dave was so close to her chest, he felt them squish as he pressed into her. They were softer then he thought they would be. She smiled at him, that same smile from the mall. That come here smile. Dave leaned in to her as she held him and he placed his lips on her cheek. He felt her flinch but she eased as he released his kiss.

"Oh Dave, that's very sweet of you." she said and he leaned in again this time kissing her lips, she didn't flinch this time. His dreams were coming true, he was kissing a human woman for the first time. She returned the kiss, Dave couldn't believe this. He felt his body shiver with excitement as she kissed more and opened his mouth so their tongues met and danced off one another.

He broke away looked at her, they had the same look in their eyes. She walked him upstairs to the bedroom, Gru was out of the house, doing what Dave and Lucy didn't care at this moment. She placed him on the bed and shut the door locking it. Taking her shoes off first she undid her bun, her red hair fell to her shoulders. Dave grew nervous but excited at the same time as she slipped one strap of her dress off, and then the other one. It slid off her body and reviled her slender body in her bra and panties.

Dave shuddered in excitement as he undid his buckles of his overalls and kicked them off along with his shoes. His penis was slowly poking out of his body from the slit that housed it. He was worried she'd be disgusted by his body's way of housing his penis but she seemed more interested about it. She reached her slender fingers out and touched him, he tensed from her touch on his sensitive head but relaxed and more of his member came out slowly and began to arch upward in his aroused state.

She giggled and climbed onto the bed and undid the clasps on her bra, she exposed her breasts, her nipples got hard from the exposure to the air. Dave never saw them before, he'd heard about women's breasts but never saw them let alone touch them. He rid his gloves and placed a hand on her darkened pink nipple and squeezed it, she smiled harder and let him touch the other with his other hand. She sighed as he touched them more but her sigh turned into a moan as he twisted them slowly. He liked Making her sound this way and he continued to twist. He didn't know what else to do until she told him to do more. He used his mother the cover the nipple with his hot saliva and he licked it. It brought more moans from her as he licked it more and more, and moved to the other and did the same. He sucked in them too bring more coos and moans from her.

His fully aroused member poked into her side as he was leaning over her. She stopped for a second to pick him up and put him on her stomach. He was confused at this, she pressed her breast together and gave him a kiss look. He inched his way forward and pushed his penis through her breasts. It felt good around him and the surprise lick from her made him want to scream in delight. He moved out and in almost like he was making love to her chest. And she would reward him with a sweet lick to slicken him.

He stopped when she didn't just lick him this time, she put his whole length in her mouth. This was new, and that feel of her tongue dancing circles on his sensitive tip made him get dizzy from joy. She pulled him out of her mouth and licked his sides of his little shy over four inch member. He felt his body tensing up and that feeling that came from deep in him, he didn't want to end to soon as she was kissing him gently there. But when she put him back in her mouth and gave forceful sucks to him he couldn't help but to explode.

She gagged on the unexpected essence that he put out but she didn't mind and pulled him out if her mouth and smiled. He smiled back and wanted to repay her. Giving me another kiss to the lips he, trailed down and gave attention to her nipples again. And slowly made it to her underwear, he tried his best but he couldn't get them off without her help.

He never saw this part of a woman before at all. He was sursurprised by what he saw, she was so wet. He moved his hand over her red hair that covered her and touched, she moaned loudly as he did so. He didn't know if he accidentally hurt her but she was smiling. He returned to feeling her, he found a small little version of his own member and touched it. She squirmed and moan in joy as he went back and touched it again this time slowly. She was panting and moaning, he must have been doing something right. He thought he'd do what she did to him, he licked it. She squirmed so violently and she called for more from him. He smiled and did so, he licked it slowly and tried his best to give little sucks to it. He stopped his licking and went back to touching, he went lower and touched the wet spot there, it was warm and went in, he placed his fingers in there bring a moan of pleasure from her. He couldn't go very far with his fingers but he thought maybe his member could. He took his fingers out and rubbed his still erect penis over her little pearl and slowly positioned himself to her core and entered slowly until he was all the way in there as far as he could go. She tensed up but relaxed as he pulled out and little and went back in at the same speed.

He began to speed his pace and he brought pants from both of them, as he went as far as he could she was enjoying his length and he was enjoying giving it to her. He switched his position alittle to give a little more of an angle and he was off again, this time pounding into her core. They were synchronized, both bodied sweaty from the excitement, he was nearing the end but he didn't know if she was. He tried to hold out longer, but she gave a wild moan and arched her back making him feel closer, she screamed on the top of her lungs as she had hit that euphoria of love making. Dave was so happy he was able to bring her that as he was just about to have another load, he was so close to losing his control he could feel it...

"Dave!... DAVE!"

"I'm cumming!" Dave shouted and opened his eyes to see Kevin standing there very cross. His hand were on his hips and his brow was very angry. He had been standing there for sometime and was tired of waiting for Dave.

"Dave!" Kevin shouted and hit him with the back of the clipboard. It brought him back to reality, he was not in bed with Lucy. He wasn't naked. But he was erect and very much ruined his overalls, he had cum. "Dave, I am very disappointed in you. Go home and clean yourself up. Come back tomorrow and do your damn job."

"Um, sorry Kevin..." He said and tried his best to walk to his house without anyone noticing his stark erection and darkened stain. He knew he had embarrassed himself at work and in front of Kevin. There was no way he'd live this down.


End file.
